


Some Damn Good Head

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: For someone who's never done this before he sure is fuckin good at it.
Relationships: Tyler Joseph/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Some Damn Good Head

As soon as Tyler was on his knees in front of you, a nervous look spread across his face. You chuckle, holding his chin between your thumb and forefinger, bending down and kissing him for a moment. "It's okay baby, you'll do fine," you murmur reassuringly, pressing another quick kiss to his lips and standing up straight again, your back resting on the wall behind you.  
With shaky fingers, Tyler starts undoing your pants, eyeing the outline of your dick through your boxers. He touches it lightly with his fingertips, dragging them up and down, then presses his palm against it, squeezing your cock gently. It twitches and you let out a sigh. He looks up at you with big eyes, tugging lightly at the waistband of your boxers in a silent plea. You nod, watching in amusement as his face goes red when your cock springs out.  
Still trembling slightly, Tyler wraps his hand around the base and slowly drags his fingers up towards the tip. As a small bead of precum leaks from the tip, his tongue darts out, licking it up, and you moan at the contact. The noise gave him some confidence, and he wraps his lips around the head. You bite your lip, your hand reaching to wrap itself in his fluffy hair.  
Slowly his head lowers further onto your cock. Around you, his mouth is hot and wet, his lips tight. His tongue runs across each vein. As he starts traveling back up, he sucks harder, cheeks hollowing. He looks up at you, eyes wide, asking for confirmation on whether or not he's doing it correctly. You smile down at him.  
His tongue runs circles around the head, collecting the precum from the slit. He bobs his head faster, your dick getting wetter and wetter with every movement. He looks so pretty, lips pink and drooling, eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration.  
For someone who's never done this before he sure is fuckin good at it.  
He pulls off, now letting his hand do some of the work. He jerks you off quickly, the spit and precum making the slide easy. He kisses down your cock til he gets to your balls then slips one of them into his mouth. He sucks lightly, kisses it, then moves to the other and does the same.  
You groan, grabbing him by his hair and forcing yourself back into his mouth. His jaw falls slack, and he allows you to fuck his throat. You thrust into his mouth, feeling his tongue slide against you and his throat buzz from him moaning.  
You're close now. His hand comes up to fondle your balls, and he can feel how close you are too. As he looks up at you, you can feel it coming. You pull him off your cock, your hand jerking yourself quickly. He opens his mouth just as cum starts spurting onto his face. You moan as his lips wrap around the head, sucking the last bits of cum out. He looks into your eyes as he swallows.  
You smirk. "Good boy." You wipe the cum off his cheek with your thumb and shove it in his mouth. He sucks it off with a moan.  
As he stands, you laugh. "Holy shit that was some damn good head."


End file.
